Sheng-li Feng
"This was not sponsored by Dr. Pepper." : ― Sheng-li Feng “I’m sorry but Sheng with anything other than Dr. Pepper is just... too wrong.” : — Professor Xander Grant, 2023 General Sheng-li Feng (风 胜利; born 12 March 2010) is a second-year Ravenclaw student attending Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First of her generation to attend Hogwarts, all of her magical family had attended Mahoutokoro. Sheng is an aspiring witch who wants to bring modern science to the magical world and to be the first witch in space. A literal Space Witch, she is deeply passionate about astronomy. Dr. Pepper is her ride or die, a firm believer of aliens, and her tsinelas— la chancla what most call it, is her second choice of weapon. Appearance Sheng stands at 5’0 and she has a petite body structure. She has a fair golden complexion and eyes as dark as the night sky itself; deep brown in color as it has a slight almond-monolid like shape. She has deep brown hair, long with soft waves as it reaches to her lower back... often she is found with her hair down, seldom it is up. At the back of her upper shoulder behind her neck area, she had a surgical scar left from her surgery when she once has cancer long ago. The Ravenclaw is of Chinese and Filipino descent as her Chinese side is much more dominant in her own appearance. Personality Sheng is very much accepting and open to every possibilities, just like her mother who is a pureblood, she loves to be culturally in touch to what surrounds her. The Ravenclaw is deeply passionate about science and technology, especially with the subject of astronomy; her mind is always at work coming up with new ideas and theories about the world and with life itself. She enjoys looking at things in different perspective. Curious, and questioning things, Sheng has the strong desire of learning and discovering things. Diligent and persistent, when Sheng want something done, she is the girl to do it and she will be sure it will truly get done. With her upbringing in Philippine culture, she has a strong bond with her family and friends and she is very protective over those who she truly cares about. She thinks much more in a logical sense; most times she set her heart aside, but to some certain degree, her heart belongs to those who she love and care for. Sheng has her quirks of enjoying a can of Dr. Pepper, often she finds herself hiding her smile as she laughs... she hates her laughter and smile as it’s an insecurity of hers. She is also a strong believer in aliens, too. Background Sheng was born in Cebu, Philippines from a pureblood Filipino mother, and a muggleborn Chinese father. Both of her parents were alumni of Mahoutokoro, a wizarding school in Japan. Filipino Pureblood, Sandara “Dara” Feng (née de la Rosa) met Jiao-long Feng, a Chinese muggleborn wizard during their years in Mahoutokoro as they were aspiring healers. And although Jiao-long practiced as a healer, he decided to take his career as a muggle doctor in the muggle world that specializes in trauma. His wife remains as a house wife taking care of Sheng’s younger sisters, Xia-ji and Ye-jian; future Ravenclaws of Hogwarts. The Feng family moved to London when Sheng was only 7 years old after her long battle of acute leukemia, followed by escaping further danger her family once had with religious zealots back in her old country. Upon going to Hogwarts, Sheng is the first of her family to attend Hogwarts. Most certainly, she will not be the last either. FIRST YEAR The first few months during her time in Hogwarts, Sheng was rather homesick and she took time trying to get used to being in much more of a magical place. She had a hard time adjusting to not having any electronic devices on hand. Around late October, Sheng got close to Augustin Moreau, a Slytherin of her year. He accompanied her on the Halloween Ball. Early of November in the Grand Staircase, Sheng met a Gryffindor of her year, Oswald Arkwright as he struggled to find his owl, Hector. Immediately, the two had became inseparable since. Hector was found in the Ravenclaw common room and Sheng brought him back to his owner. In early of December, a Slytherin of her year, Gale Forsyth was bullying a group of Hufflepuffs. Disgusted with his actions, Sheng glared at the boy as he walked off from the Great Hall. Moments later, she had another run in with the Slytherin. He approached towards her as he attempted to charm her with his ways. Unimpressed, Sheng mercilessly insulted him as a human being. Somehow, he liked the fire she had in herself. Once Christmas vacation had started, she went home back in London to spend the holidays with her family. Heading to Bora Bora, the family was there for a week until they spent the remaining week back in London. Oswald visited the Feng family for the first time and immediately welcomed him with open arms. During the months of January and February, Gale and Sheng's rivalry increases. She hated him with a passion of a thousand burning suns, and somehow the two kids were strangely drawn to each other despite of it all. Gale soon discovered Sheng's blood status to be a halfblood. Valentine's Day, Gale sent her a Valentine's gift with a card and roses. She was stunned of such action from the school bully. Why was he liking her? It was obvious that the Slytherin has a good taste. There would be times where the two kids would hold up a conversation in a civilized manner. One day, Gale stated how he strongly disliked muggles and muggleborns openly in the Great Hall. In anger, Sheng punched his face. She reported her action to the History of Magic professor, Morton Mallory, about what she had done. Losing 30 house points to Ravenclaw, Sheng was then given 15 points of honesty. She was advised to treat Gale with kindness in hope that he will not bully other students again in hopes of her positive influence can help the bully. With that, both Sheng and Gale got close despite of her immense hatred towards him. Sheng grew fondness over the troubled Slytherin. On the 12th of March, Sheng just turned 12, Gale was found in the Hall of Hexes unconscious and alone. She went over to check up on him and she manages to wake him up. As Sheng made sure he was responsive, Gale gave Sheng her first kiss. It was then the two were much closer than ever. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Students Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2028 Category:Characters